Last Kiss
by geraldine191
Summary: Mikan no puede olvidar ese ultimo beso, a pasado tanto tiempo que ya todos su amigos tiene una vida realizada, y algunos estan a punto de casarse, ella soo sonrie aun cuando por dentro sufre y recuerda cada cosa que vivio... Nuevo Fic


_Es un songfic, con la cancion LAST KISS de Taylor, lo pueden leer con esa canción de fondo_**  
**

_disfrutenlo, es mi primer fic de Gakuen Alice  
_

**LAST KISS**

No he dormido en casi toda la noche. Pero recordar ese día me hizo llorar, llorar de alegría y de emoción; saber que ya no estás aquí solo causa en mí una gran depresión, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿4? ¿5 años? Teníamos 17 cuando todo eso pasó, y juro que me sentí la mujer más feliz en ese entonces, te tenía a mi lado y también a mis dos grandes amigos, Hotaru y Ruka ahora están a un paso de ser una bonita familia, y me alegro por ellos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que nosotros pudimos haber tenido un futuro parecido…

_Todavía recuerdo la mirada en tu cara iluminada en la oscuridad a la 1:58_

¿Recuerdas esa noche? Entraste a mi habitación casi a hurtadillas, sin hacer ruido y te acostaste a mi lado, recuerdo que tenías algo diferente en tu mirada, recuerdo que me mirabas como si nunca más lo harías nuevamente…

Yo pensando que era un sueño estiré mi mano para tocar tu rostro suplicando no despertar y poder sentir tu piel cálida, miré esos ojos carmesí que siempre me hipnotizaban.

_Las palabras que susurraste para ser escuchadas solo por nosotros dos_

Te vi mover los labios y al escuchar tu voz supe que no era un sueño. Entonces desperté y ahí estabas tú, diciéndome todas las cosas bonitas que quería escuchar, que siempre estarás cuidándome, que pase lo que pase me protegerás.

_Dijiste que me amabas, entonces por qué te fuiste lejos_

Entonces escucho lo que estaba esperando "Te amo, Mikan" sonrío y me acerco más a ti. Tu rostro está cerca y siento tus labios sobre los míos…

Alguien toca el timbre, son Ruka y Hotaru, me regresan a la realidad, hablamos de cosas triviales, de cosas que realmente no me importan, pero no puedo evitar seguir pensando en ti, pensando en que te fuiste después de todo, después de soñar juntos un futuro.

_Recuerdo, en estos momentos, el olor de la lluvia fresca en el pavimento._

Después de una tarde de amena conversación nuestros amigos se retiran, Hotaru me ve y antes de salir me dice que necesita hablar algo urgente conmigo, asiento sonriendo. Al salir a la calle observo que casi está anocheciendo, parece que va a llover y de inmediato vuelven a mí esos grandiosos recuerdos. Sonrío para mí y para mis amigos y los observo perderse a través del pavimento, agarrados de las manos, amándose tanto.

Al regresar a casa me preparo una gran taza de chocolate mientras escucho el sonido de las gotas contra la ventana, _después de todo fue una tarde amena_, pienso y sonrío, sonrío recordando a un Ruka completamente sonrojado; ya estábamos en la sección media y Hotaru estaba con ese vestido tan bonito de navidad, esbozo una sonrisa cuando veo un leve rubor en mi amiga, lo sabía, ellos se quieren pero ninguno se atreve a decir algo, me recuerda tanto a nosotros.

_Ese 9 de julio, el latido de tu corazón salta a través de tu camisa, todavía puedo sentir tus brazos._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No tengo idea, sin embargo antes solo contaba los días que pasábamos juntos, las noches que me ibas a visitar y conversábamos horas y horas hasta quedarnos dormidos.

_Nunca pensé que tendríamos un último beso, nunca imaginé que terminaríamos así._

Esa última noche ahora es especial, esa noche fue diferente, no conversamos y sin embargo nos amamos como nunca antes, tu piel contra la mía, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, yo diciendo tu nombre y tú el mío, declarándonos con palabras que nos amamos, y en momentos de silencio solo amándonos con nuestros cuerpos. Antes de caer dormida me diste un último beso.

_Tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios_

—Natsume —susurré entre sueños, en ese entonces me encontraba tan feliz…pero tú ya no estabas ahí.

_Entonces tú me jalas hacia ti, no soy mucho de bailar pero por ti lo haría._

Es Navidad, las calles de esta pequeña ciudad se encuentran adornadas con motivos navideños y una vez más me hacen recordar el baile alrededor del árbol de la escuela, y recuerdo nuestro primer beso, no me refiero al que casi nos dimos cuando caí encima de ti, no, me refiero al que me diste en ese árbol cuando yo andaba tan triste por temer perder algo valioso para mí…ahora lo entiendo todo.

_Amo la forma en que caminas con las manos en los bolsillos, la forma en la que me besabas cuando estaba a la mitad de decir algo_

Tenía tanto miedo en ese entonces que hubiese aceptado cualquier cosa, ir yo en vez de ti, y no me importaría nada con tal de seguir viéndote merodear por los pasillos de la academia, con esa pose de chico malo y temible, con la camisa mal puesta y con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Y aún conservo los viejos amigos que teníamos en común solo para preguntarles cómo estás_

Año nuevo, cómo pasa el tiempo, hoy me reuniré con Permy, Kokoro, Ruka, Hotary y hasta con Linchou, tengo la esperanza de que ellos sepan dónde te encuentras, espero que también se encuentre Tsubasa, lo encuentro medio raro y cada que le pregunto por ti siempre me evade, tengo tanto miedo y tanta nostalgia.

_Espero que estés bien donde estés_

Sinceramente solo espero que estés donde estés, te encuentres bien y, aunque suene algo egoísta, pienses en mí tanto como lo hago yo, porque, Natsume, te extraño tanto.

_Y espero que el sol brille y que algo te recuerde que desearías haberte quedado_

Maravilloso, por fin ha salido el sol, después de semanas de lluvia, el sol nos saluda otra vez, hace poco Hotaru y Ruka se comprometieron, seré la dama de Honor, dicen que tienen una sorpresa para mí, no lo sé.

Estoy de viaje y no puedo evitar pensar todas las veces que dijiste que me cuidarías y que nunca te alejarías, espero que donde estés recuerdes tu promesa.

_Nunca pensé que tendríamos un último beso, nunca imaginé que terminaríamos así..._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ¿qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?, años deprimida, metida en un trabajo que ni me gusta, tratando de olvidarte y siempre recordándote.

«Mikan, reacciona»me reprocho mientras veo las olas del mar. Me paro y me propongo empezar una nueva vida, ayudaré en todo lo posible a mi amiga, para que tenga la mejor de todas las bodas, y de ahí …y después de eso no tengo ni idea de qué haré, tal vez me vaya del país, tal vez me quede, solo sé que nunca más viviré en el pasado.

_Tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios_

Hoy es la boda de Hotaru, luce perfecta, sus ojos violetas brillan al ver a su novio. Su hermano la está acompañando, caminan juntos hasta llegar a Ruka, que no puede más que sonreír y mirarla con adoración. Le da un leve beso, yo miro la escena y me sonrojo, todo transcurre con normalidad.

Estamos en la recepción, como la mejor amiga me toca dar unas palabras para los novios, tengo un nudo en la garganta, son los nervios, por fin estoy empezando a decir lo que con tanto esmero escribí y memoricé, cuando de pronto escuchamos que la puerta se abre intempestivamente, miro sobre las demás personas y todos mis planes se van al tacho, se desmoronan como un frágil castillo de naipes.

Miro esos ojos, esa postura y solo puedo decir en un susurro que se escucha fuerte gracias al micrófono que llevo en las manos.

«¿Natsume?»

**Hoooola**

**espero que les haya ggustado este pequeño ono shot, si les gusto comenten! se los agradecere!**


End file.
